Plan B
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Even the best laid plans often go awry. Prompt fill.


**Prompt: Cuddling in a blanket fort**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Paige asked as Mike led her blindfolded through the house.

"You'll see," Mike said.

His hands steadied her as he slowly walked her down the hall and up to the third floor. She had walked through this house enough times that she could walk through it with her eyes closed, but she wasn't sure exactly what his surprise was. It was an anniversary of sorts, but not their anniversary. It was two years since he moved back to Graceland and he had something special planned.

She was waiting for her case to break and expecting it to happen at any moment, so going out for an expensive dinner or getting a hotel room seemed like a waste of time, because she would probably have to leave before the night was over.

Instead of taking her to the phone room like she thought he might, although she had no clue why he would do that he turned her around and walked her down the hall.

"Watch out for the step," Mike warned her.

"We're going out on the balcony?" Paige asked.

There was a balcony on the third floor, but the view was horrible so no one really used it. She tanned up here sometimes if she wanted to sunbathe topless.

"Correct." Mike opened the door and led her outside. He kept his hand on the small of her back as he guided her. "Ready?"

Paige nodded and Mike promptly removed the blindfold. Paige blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Oh," Paige softly said as she looked around.

It was dusk and the sun was setting, but Mike completely transformed the balcony into their own private sanctuary. An intricate blanket fort was set up, adorned with white christmas lights. She could see countless pillows and a picnic basket.

"This is okay?" Mike asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Paige nodded and quickly wrapped her arms around him. "It's perfect," Paige murmured into the hollow of his throat.

It was a well-known fact that Mike was more romantic than her and sometimes his over the top romantic gestures made her uncomfortable. But this, this was perfect.

Mike held her tight for a few seconds and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "Come on." He led her inside the blanket fort and motioned for her to sit down.

Paige couldn't keep the grin off her face. She couldn't believe he went to all this trouble, just because their date had to happen at home tonight. "I love it." She felt like a little kid again, there was something just so magical about all of this.

Paige reclined on one of the many pillows and relaxed as Mike settled down next to her. She laughed as she looked around and noticed that Mike even brought flameless candles. She probably would've risked a real candle or two, but Mike was definitely a boy scout.

"Are you hungry? I have sandwiches and there's fruit. Cheese and crackers. Wine and beer. Chocolate. Pastries."

Paige shook her head and lightly pressed her lips to his, "Maybe later," Paige murmured.

Mike pulled her closer and she closed her eyes, content to just relax with him after a long day. Paige rested her head on his chest and relaxed as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. She could barely hear soft music playing in the background and she loved that they didn't need to fill the silence with unnecessary chatter. He lightly trailed his fingers along her arm before he gently rubbed her back. Paige took the opportunity to snuggle closer and laced their fingers together. As much as she needed the adrenaline from work, she really treasured these quiet moments with Mike.

"What was that?" Paige asked when she heard a loud noise. "I swear to God, if Johnny came up here - "

"He went out," Mike assured her.

"Then what is - " Paige shrieked as she heard a clap of thunder and it started raining.

"It's not supposed to rain!" Mike exclaimed. He fumbled in his pocket for his phone and showed her his weather app.

Paige tapped the screen and arched her eyebrow at him. "Not in New York."

"Maybe it's just..." his voice trailed off as the blanket fort collapsed around them.

* * *

"You look like drowned rats," Jakes commented as he walked by them, with Charlie trailing behind him.

Mike's shoulders slumped as he and Paige hauled in the last of the blankets. They were completely soaked. Dinner was probably ruined. He would have to do at least three loads of laundry and probably buy new Christmas lights. So much for his brilliant idea to have a romantic rooftop blanket fort.

"Mother Nature crashed our date," Paige explained.

"Get out of those wet clothes," Charlie said as she started grabbing blankets.

Mike nodded and walked back to his room. Paige tugged on his hands and led him to his bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"You heard Charlie, she said to get out of these clothes," Paige said as she started peeling off her wet clothes. She turned on the shower and pulled on his shirt. "Off."

"Paige, it's raining. There's a thunderstorm and we could get electrocuted if..." Mike's voice trailed off as her undergarments hit the floor.

"If you're not gonna join me, shut the door," Paige said as she climbed into the shower.

Mike hurriedly took off his clothes. Maybe he checked the weather in the wrong zipcode, but he would be an idiot to walk away from his naked girlfriend in the shower. It wasn't the idyllic night he planned, but it made a good plan B.

THE END


End file.
